1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology which displays information, which indicates content relevant to a work object, on a portable display device such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD), a smart phone, a tablet or a laptop computer.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-186434 discloses a display system which acquires locational information of an HMD using a Global Positioning System (GPS), and displays the content of a tag associated with the location of the HMD on the HMD. According to the display system, the content of a tag associated with the location of a user who wears the HMD is displayed on the HMD. Accordingly, in environment in which tags are associated with various locations in the real world, the tags, which are targets to display content to the HMD mounted on the user, sequentially change if the user moves.
Meanwhile, it can be expected that it is possible to suitably apply a display technology, which uses a portable display device such as the HMD, for a purpose of supporting a worker who performs work on a work object by displaying information which indicates content relevant to a work object. However, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2014-186434 only switches content which is displayed according to a location on the real world, and is not appropriate to display information, which indicates content relevant to a work object, to the worker who performs work on the work object.